


Avengers Tower Rules

by knightsisicadanva



Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: The 20 rules of Avengers Tower
Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991722
Kudos: 17





	Avengers Tower Rules

1\. Peter Parker is NEVER under ANY circumstances allowed a single drop of coffee.

2\. Never EVER wake Natasha up!

3\. Peter is not aloud to pick movie night movies. He picks star wars every goddamn time.

4\. Do not let Peter neat the vents (Clint still has PTSD).

5\. Peter is NEVER aloud in the lab alone. (Need I say less that teenager is reckless with no regard for his personal safety).

6\. Shuri and Peter should NEVER EVER be left unsupervised (Those Lightsabers causes a lot of damage).

7\. From 1-5 am if awake or asleep be on guard at all times Peter is a literal demon during this time. He will scare the f*ck out of you. (I, Tony Stark will never be the same, that kid is a monster from your worst nightmare)

8\. Thor's pop tarts are not to be touched unless you want to face the full power of the god of things himself.

9\. Tony's Coffee is not to be touched or mess with. (-Tony)

10\. Prevent Tony from drinking coffee and instead get him to sleep as frequently as possible. The best method is to use Peter. (-Pepper)

10\. Peter is not to be used against me in any way. (-Tony)

11\. If Peter seems to be having a sensory overlord take him to any sound proof room, give him the headphones, alert Friday, and wrap him in some blankets. Try to calm him down if possible, Friday will alert Tony and Pepper.

12\. If Bruce seems to be getting angry take him to the panic room and give him a pair of headphones and play some music. Also alert Friday about a possible code green.

13\. If Wanda seems to be losing control to tell Friday to get Nat, Clint and Vision get her some food, blankets and some headphones with music. Try to calm her down as quickly as possible.

14\. If anyone else seems to be haven't and anxiety and or panic attack alert Friday and try to calm them down.

15\. Nat, Clint and Peter are an unstoppable prank wars team. Hope you are not unlucky enough to be on the wrong side of the prank war.

16\. This should be obvious by now, but never piss off/mess with Natasha otherwise you are doomed.

17\. Clint's 'nest' is not to be messed with otherwise he will hunt you down. (I am speaking from personal experience -Sam)

18\. Bucky is also not to be pissed of or offended, though it is not him you need to worry about it's Steve. Steve will kill anyone who harms Bucky.

19\. Protect baby avenger at all costs (-Hulk)

20\. Bucky is wayyyyy to protective of Steve (-Clint)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, would you look at this, another fic I wrote ages ago.


End file.
